The study is a cross-sectional survey to document the prevalence and risk factors of oral soft tissue pathologies occurring in patients admitted to the Perry Point VA Medical Center during a 24-month period. About 900 patients have been examined. Pathologies that cannot be definitively diagnosed by the examining dentist are referred to a consultant oral pathologist. The objectives of the study are to estimate the prevalence of oral mucosal conditions in the population, characterize the range and severity of the pathologies, and to assess treatment needs resulting from these conditions. Information is collected from existing records regarding risk factors such as dental prostheses, medical conditions, medications, and the use of tobacco and alcohol. Findings to date show that 34 percent of the patients presented with one or more oral pathologic condition. Prevalence of oral lesions was greater in patients wearing removable dental prostheses (53 percent) than in those without prostheses (26 percent). Analyses for the effect of other risk factors are in progress.